les jeux les plus fous
by ylg
Summary: drabbles:: 1ère vignette : où les parents de Calvin contemplent la dernière création de leur fils. 2ème : envoyé dans sa chambre, est ce vraiment une punition ? MàJ, 3 à 5èmes : comment Susie, Rosalyn et Ms Wormwood supportent les excentricités de Calvin... ou pas. ::gen::
1. bonshommes de neige

**Titre** : des bonshommes de neige  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Calvin & Hobbes  
**Personnages** : les parents de Calvin  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Bill Waterson

**Prompt** : « bonhommes de neige »  
pour Charlita, Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz (janvier '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Chérie, je suis inquiet. Calvin a fait des bonshommes de neige… bizarres, dans le jardin.  
- Bizarres, tu veux dire, plus bizarres encore que le génocide ? l'invasion alien ? l'accident de voiture ?  
- Hum. Bizarres pour lui : ils ont l'air normaux. Ils ressemblent à une famille normale. Ils, euh, nous ressemblent.  
- Oh.  
- Je me demande ce qu'il compte en faire.  
- Moi je préfère ne pas savoir. Mais tu peux aller lui demander, si tu y tiens.  
- Hum.  
- Passer du temps père-fils autour des bonshommes, tout ça…  
- Mais j'ai comme l'impression que je n'aimerai pas beaucoup la réponse. »


	2. l'envers de la punition

**Titre** : l'envers de la punition  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Calvin & Hobbes  
**Personnages** : Calvin et ses parents  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Patterson

**Prompt** : « D'un hochement de tête, Ryoji salue la décision de la jeune file. »(_sic_)  
(oui, je fais du mauvais esprit en reprenant _texto_ une faute de frappe sur le dernier mot du drabble précédent)  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– File dans ta chambre !

Calvin obtempère sans discuter. Au contraire... Les mots magiques que prononce Papa ! une après-midi pluvieuse : le jardin n'est pas si amusant (Maman a suffisamment hurlé quand il est rentré tout boueux), il n'y a rien de bien à la télévision, et ses parents avaient l'idée saugrenue d'un jeu de société en famille pour passer du temps agréable ensemble.

Mais dans sa chambre il y a tous ses jouets, et Hobbes le félicite de la façon dont il a gagné le jeu précédent.


	3. le cinglé d'à côté

**Titre** : le cinglé d'à côté  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Calvin & Hobbes  
**Personnages** : Susie et Calvin  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Watterson

**Prompt** : « Sinon elle finirait aigrie comme les vieilles sorcières. » (v.1)  
d'après Mimi-chan sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Vieille sorcière, tu ne me fais pas peur ! beugle Calvin en déboulant le long du trottoir.

Susie marque une courte pause. Non, ça n'est pas à elle qu'il s'adresse. Heureusement, parce qu'elle aurait de fortes objections à présenter s'il l'appelait vieille ou sorcière. Mais Calvin semble utiliser son chariot comme un destrier et vocifère contre un ennemi imaginaire, sans lui prêter attention. Ça change un peu de ses jeux bizarres habituels, mais ça ne la surprend même plus. Tant qu'il ne l'inclut pas dans son délire...

Essayant de ne pas prêter l'oreille à ses cris, Susie retourne à ses poupées.


	4. pas impressionnée

**Titre** : plus rien ne l'impressionne  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Calvin & Hobbes  
**Personnages** : Rosalyn vs Calvin  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Watterson

**Prompt** : « Sinon elle finirait aigrie comme les vieilles sorcières. » (v.2)  
d'après Mimi-chan sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Vieille sorcière, tu ne me fais pas peur ! beugle Calvin en jaillissant de sous l'escalier comme un diable de sa boîte, armé d'un pistolet à eau.

Mais Rosalyn en a vues d'autres. Elle ne prend pas le temps de se demander avec quel liquide exactement il l'a rempli. Et pendant qu'il l'arrose, elle en profite pour l'attraper par la peau du cou.

- Tu as gagné le droit de prendre un deuxième bain, mon cochon, l'informe-t-elle en le traînant à l'étage.

Car elle babysitte dans les formes, ah mais. Et elle en profitera pour gonfler sa facture de teinturerie.


	5. ça ferait le bonheur d'un psy

**Titre** : elle n'est pas assez payée pour ça  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Calvin & Hobbes  
**Personnages** : Ms Wormwood vs Calvin  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Watterson

**Prompt** : « Alors Loki appuya sur le bouton, un éclat de rire au bout des lèvres. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril chez Drakys)

**Avertissement** : c'est pas que je sois pour la médicalisation systématique des enfants souffrant d'ADHD, mais pitié pour l'institutrice de celui ci, quoi !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Élève récalcitrant s'il en est, Calvin donne bien des cheveux blancs à son institutrice. La pauvre Miss Wormwood a eu son lot d'élèves impossibles au cours de sa carrière, mais celui-ci remporte une palme.

Ça n'est pas qu'il soit stupide. C'est tellement plus facile de s'en sortir avec les élèves stupides, en y passant juste plus de temps.  
Non, il est atrocement intelligent, de manière tordue, et vit dans une autre dimension qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre malgré tous ses efforts. Et malgré une médication de plus en lourde.

Si au moins quelqu'un mettait ce petit monstre sous calmants...


End file.
